


The Shallow Sisters Tale

by SweetWriter18



Series: Neither Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Beginning of an Age, Curvy Female Lead, Death, Elves, F/F, F/M, Fallen kingdom - Freeform, Female Protagonist, Forests, Gay Male Character, Gen, Guilds, Kings and Queens, M/M, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Multipe stories, Orcs, Original Character(s), Romance, Settlement, Sex, Trickster Gods, War Gods, another world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetWriter18/pseuds/SweetWriter18
Summary: The Shallow Sisters tale is the stories of Four Sisters. The daughters of a once-powerful kingdom. The shallows sisters takes place after the fall of they're father's kingdom and the journey's of each sister as they struggled to survive a not only a kingdom of death and destruction. But, Try to live for themselves once more.Follow the stories of :SaraKatherineClaireBeccaFollow The sisters as try to survive life after death in the work known only as The Shallow Sisters tale.





	1. Preview : Sara

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Preview of Sara's Story.

" "Ready your swords."

Sara stared across to Anthos then to Daras. The tension was heavy in the air and for a moment She could only hear her heartbeat as she stared across at the men before her. It was now or never. If she failed they would all die. So, Now or never.

"Begin." Daras struck first swinging his sword first down in her direction. Sara ducked back raising her sword just in time as Daras brought his second from his left. The force of his swing and the strength of his being made her struggle as she tried to keep her barrier up. He had mored experience in heavy-handed weapons and weight it carried showed in his swings. He swung, again and again, attacking her with every much force as he could and for a moment she was so preoccupied with him that she never noticed Athos as came at her left but he didn't go for her instead she swung at Daras. He jumped back barely missing as the elven blade swung at his waist catching the material of his vest. Sara looked at Athos from the corner of her eye before she turned back towards Daras.

or a Moment Daras was stunned as she stared at them both but then He smiled. It was that cruel smile the one he used as he beheaded her crying mother. He charged bringing down one sword in her direction while he kicked his foot out in the other sending Athos back and away from her. He swung the second again and this time Sara wasn't fast enough to catch it as it sliced through her armor and cut at her skin. She let out a shout of pain at the burning pain erupting from her side. Daras laughed as he brought his first back down towards her head. Sara pushed her self back once more but the tip of his sword caught at her tunic again drawing blood along her front and slicing the material down the middle.

The crowds erupted with shouts of outcry, amusement, and surprise as spectators caught sight of the cut bleeding from the wound. She feels to the ground the pain now reaching a point where her mind was beginning to become muddled and cloudy. It was at that moment of triumph that Athos came at Daras again catching the human off guard as the elf went attack after attack against him. Daras as pleased excited and drunk on the adrenaline as he paced himself against the elf accepting each attack with a brutal grin. "How long I've waited to taste your sword, Athos." Sara returned to her senses rolling to her side with a pained gasped.

he wound was radiating with heat and every breath felt like a thousand needles along her skin. The need to make it through fueled her endeavor as she watched Athos takes the brunt of Dara's charge breaking defense allowing Daras to bring his second sword down and across Athos face and arm. The elven king did not shout pain but she knew that he would be slower now against a brute like Daras. She withdrew one of the daggers Anastasia had given and whistled loud and clear at Dara drawing his attention. It was only a second but it was all she needed as she threw them before straight into Dara's Face and Side. He shouted with pain giving Athos just enough to drive his sword deep into Dara's belly.

He screamed a guttural pain-filled roar before dropping one sword and smashing one meaty fist into King Athos's face. He screamed, " I'll kill you, girl after I kill him first." Daras withdrew a dagger from his back and raised it to King Atho's neck drawing a sliver of blood along the side. Sara panicked reaching behind her back for more blades to only find one more waiting. If she missed even once then the Elves were without a king. And, She as cruel as it may seem was without a powerful ally. Sara palmed the handle of the dagger once before turning towards Daras once more. "Do you know what your brother sounded like Dara's as I drove my blade into his heart?" The crowd grew silent as Daras turned towards Sara then his eyes filled with fury and hate as she stared across the field from him.

Do you know he cried? He begged for his big brother to save his life?" Daras threw Athos to the ground and turned his body to her then his stance something of pure murder. "Your brother was a sniveling little bastard who couldn't take a...." He charged at her swing his sword as she drove down sliding through his legs as she threw her dagger up driving it clearly through the straight through his neck. Blood gushed from the wound splattering her clothes and coating her skin. The Arena filled with silence as man, women, and elf stared across with shocked horror as General Daras Nightblood, the right hand of General Talos himself fell to his knees with a widen expression of fear. Sara panted with pain and exhaustion as she turned her head to watch as the Great General, The Breaker of Men, and Kingmaker fell collapsed to the floor dead by the hands of Sara Shallow, Daughter to the man who he had very well had murdered. 

"Daras Nightblood has been terminated."

"Sara Shallow takes the crown." 

Sara swallowed before letting out a sigh feeling drained and weakened. She looked towards Athos who had stood a short distance before her holding his swords. The battle wasn't over for them now. Sara bent down gripping the handle of her blade as she kept her eye on Athos, his face beginning to bruise and swell. She stood to her full hit and straightened her sword before her. Athos raised his head before dropping one of his swords. The metal made a heavy thwack against the packed soil and for a moment that was the only sound in the whole Arena. He mimicked her movement presenting the blade in front of him as she and for a moment they stood in a standoff neither taking the first step towards the other. It seemed like the world froze with them as even the birds seemed to cease singing. Athos attacked first going on the offensive attack with deadly slick accuracy. He was fast and agile making it hard for Sara to keep track of his movement and for a few times he caught her cutting leg and at one point as he spun her cheek. But, She could tell he was slowing and as he dove at her once more she struck plunging a hidden dagger into his abdomen. The Elven King gasped at the sound a disturbance to Sara's tired mind. In an act of Instinct, she reached cupping her hand over the wound as he struggled to stand. It was wrong of her to have harmed him. It was wrong of her to do such a thing. She felt heavy sorrow as she gazed upon him. His eyes bore into her's as they fell and for a moment she saw something of a wonder in his eyes. She struggled to stand with his heavyweight upon her so she careful lay his body down beside her. She was gentle as she did being careful of his wound as though not to drop him. He reached up then cupping her face and wiping the streaming blood from the wound he had given her. At that moment, One could say that the Elven king had fallen for this human woman. A woman who not only had beaten him in battle but had also shown him a different emotion. A kindness even a softness that he had never once felt before. 

The silence broke when Sara heard Anatasia scream and felt the searing pain in between her neck and shoulder. She screamed out in pain, the sound of her voice a cry to all her people as Dara cleaved the metal between her shoulder and neck so deep that blade met bone. Dara pulled the blade free kicking her body over Athos with a heavy sense of pride. He had won! He had Killed Sara, Daughter of Athesis and Singer of songs. Never Again will he be reminded of his failure. Never should she raise. 

He turned then searching the crowd for his cheer. But the silence was met sent to him. Silence and Hate. There was a shadow growing within the Arena and As Anatasia turned she could see that it was from the elves themselves. She reached then hugging her middle as Malice filled te air. She nearly doubled over when she felt one so heavy that She struggled to breathe. She turned towards the Arena then watching as Daras paled as Athos rose. His arms wrapped around Sara’s bleeding body. He was as gentle with her as she was with him as He laid her down across raising sands. 

“Anatasia.” 

She turned coming face to face with Camilia whose mood matched the others. “Come.” She only whispered taking Anatasia’s hand as she leads her through the crowd and down the steps leading to the Arena. Out of Instinct, She abandoned Camilia’s hand running towards Sara who lay pale and lifeless beside Athos. 

She barely paid attention to what Athos said as he spoke to Camila. She only cared for her Lady. She could feel her dying. It was like a bleeding pool and with every minute, she could hear her mistress hard grow weaker. “You lady with live Ana, But we must hurry. “ Camilia state taking Sara in her arms as though she were a doll and lifting her from the sands. Anatasia only kept watch one her lady but as she ran. She could hear the sounds and screams of Death.


	2. How it all began...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Months  
Solar peak-Spring  
Firecall-Summer  
Silvercrest-Winter  
Wither leaf-Fall

** _The Kingdom of Astral was a nation born in between the fracture of two realms. The world-known as the Realm and the other known as the Neither, a place of magic and wild beings known only in myth to men. It was why many believed the people of Astral were born the way they were made of magic so pure and beautiful. The very being of it reflected in the people themselves and they're land. The Kingdom was ruled by a man now know in the history of Astral and the Realm as the Fallen King, Logos Shallow, and his queen Lady Ellie Bosco also known as the Witch in White. For Centuries, The People of Astral had kept themselves free from the wars plaguing the Realm making them uneasy the third party of warring Nations known as Othura and Hòdra. It was an uneasy between all three nations but life was good for the people of Astral in till the man known as Bertin Knight, the son of Agustus Knight the king Hòdra. Bertin Knight was a born warrior and some would say a natural leader but for the people of Astral, he would become the one only known as the King of Death. In the years to come, Bertin would gain control of not only his kingdom but would also attempt to bring the Kingdom Astral into the war. And, It is here that our story begins..._ **

_ Death was a piece of unwelcomed news.  _

_ Lady Ellie Bosco held the letter close to her heart as she walked down the Corridors of the Castle Halls. The air was filled with the sweet scent of Lavender and Rose and for a moment she stopped to take it in. Life was at its fullest and outside the castle, she could hear the sound of Edhemia's praise. The Festival of the goddess of life was a huge event for the kingdom every Solarpeak and usually, The kingdom would celebrate the births and deaths within the past year. But, Lady Ellie could not help but feel that this years Praise would not go on to being much of a celebration. The King of Hòrda was dead. Their once fragile Alliance now laid in the hands of his son, Bertin. Though, Her Husband never tokes her on many of his diplomatic trips Ellie couldn't help but feel as though her husband was hiding them from him. The sound of clock bell ringing drew Ellie from her thoughts and sent her back down the path towards the throne room. When she entered her husband, Logos sat at his throne working on a pile of papers that seemed a mile high. The room was empty except for a few guards and clerics but she could tell that her second youngest had swept her way inside the chamber. The floors had been swept and cleaned while the hearth had been lit giving the room a fresh wave of continuously delicious heat. The flowers had been changed, the colors of each bloom a dedication to they're nations colors of blue, white, and green. And, A tray of Tea and cakes lay beside her husband's hand a cup freshly brewed from the finest of her oldest garden.  _

_ She was just about to call out to her husband when her oldest, Katherine walked in clutching the ear of her youngest sister Claire. Katherine was nearly the spitting image of her father with her ebony colored hair and piercing Violet eyes. She stood taller than any of her other sisters nearly towering at her father's height of 5'11 and today she was an aqua blue gown decorated with emerald green embroidery. Even from this distance, Ellie could smell of potions and herbs stuck to skin."I do say, father, I have a trouble maker for you." She addressed her voice was clear and proud reg. A queen in the making if she hadn't fallen in love with magic. She realized Claire's ear pushing her sister to stand before her father who knows looked at the two with mild interest. "What has she done now, Dear Katherine." Katherine eyed her father with a look of disapproval. As though her father should already know why her sister was here in the first place. "She's been messing with my potions again," Katherine growled as she gave her sister a look that could only be described as pure anger.  _

_ "I was only trying let you have a little fun," Claire explained diving out of the way as her sister reached for her again. "You always cooped up in your lab." She pipped as she dove to the left and ran circles around her oldest sister. "FUN! You turned Reggie blue. You little..." Katherine moved to chase after her sister in till the girl ducked behind a column and disappeared. Katherine growled then searching around the room as she yelled: " Get back here you little."  _

_ "Katherine." Ellie addressed eye her daughter with a disapproving eye. Claire laughed and reappeared standing beside her father with a clear grin of satisfaction. Ellie sighed as Claire leaned against his chair. She was smaller then Katherine but taller then Sara and Becca standing at 5’6. She was blessed with Ellie’s Mother’s golden blonde hair and her deep green eyes. A trickster and a prankster, Claire was the wilder of her daughters and it had been no surprise she had been gifted with such magic. Ellie sighed "Claire, apologize to your sister then I want you to find Sara. It seems Lady Beckham is looking for her."  _ _ At the very mention of her daughter, Sara walked in dressed in a white buttoned-down tunic, black trousers and, brown riding boots. Her black hair was a mess strewn all over the place from what smelled like a riding lesson. When she caught sight of her two sisters chasing after one another she gave a smile. The second oldest of the daughters, Sara was the one to inherit the throne. Though She was quiet, Her insight and brain brought a welcome thought as well as calm to the kingdom. Behind was the last of her daughters, Becca. If anyone could describe her daughter it would be that she was warmth and happiness. She was the smallest of the three standing at 5’2 and was much plumper than her sisters. She had Ellie’s brown hair paired with a lighter shade of green eyes. She was blessed with a scatter of freckles along the bridge of her nose and cheeks. “You must have heard your ears burning.” Ellie laughed kissing her daughter’s cheek before turning towards her husband. “Yes! I did. I’ll head off after a bath. What’s that in your hand mother?” Ellie looked down to the letter in her hand then to her family and the guards of the room. “We have received news about the kingdom of Horda.” Her daughters stood straighter than all watching as their mother walked towards their father. She reached for his hand as she annouced “The king, Augustus William Knight the fourth has passed.” Silence filled the room as each daughter looked at one another than to their father. They knew the implications of Augustus's death and who would then take rule after him. Claire reached taking hold of Katherine’s hand. “Will the Alliance hold between the kingdoms or will we…” Her father stood taking his wife's hand as he reached for the letter with the other. He was silent for a moment as he read it.”There is a memorial service to be held. It seems I have been invited to attend.” Becca who had been silent up to this point asked quietly. “What does that mean for us…”Sara twisted her fingers together as she answered “It could mean it is an invitation to talk. Bertin wasn’t always as keen to deal with the alliance between our two nations but he knows that provisions of medical herbs and potions are important. We are the only ones who can handle the magic that resides here and even control it. But…” Becca reached touching her sister's shoulder. Her father nodded at her taking in his daughter's diplomatic opinion and insight. Katherine shook her head whispering to her father. “Father...you shouldn’t go.” Her eyes were wide with fear and for a moment she seemed gone from this world. “I must go or it will be seen as a bad sign. Girls, Continue with your duties. Ellie, I want you to set up a party and alert our people to the news after that post some guards along the walls in till I return _ .”  _ Ellie nodded reaching out to guide her daughters from the room. They all said nothing but Katherine couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread of what may come.  _

_ That very night, They’re father left in a part of the five best warriors of the guard. Life went on as it did with Queen Ellie taking the helm. The days of the kingdoms festivities went on and life seemed no better than before. Katherine fought Claire while Becca Sara prepared songs and food for the final night of the festival. When the night rolled by Claire, Becca, Sara, and Katherine dressed for a night of celebration and happiness. The castle was decorated with white Azalea, purple lavender, and evergreen silverweed. And, Sara hurried down the hall dressed in a white gown embroidered with lavender flowers and silverweed leaves. Her hair laid pinned at the base of her neck in an elegant bun. Her face lay free of makeup but in her hand was a compact filled with lip coloring. She hurried down the hall down the steps in till she came to the kitchen where the smell of food with thick and the sound of her sister booming commands was loud and clear. A tray of lemon-thyme shortbread cookie whisked past and Sara couldn’t help but grab one. “You keep your hands from that batch. Did you bring it?” Becca asked looking from a plate of the roasted pig buns she had freshly garnish with butter and herbs. Sara nodded handing her the compact as she finished off the last of the cookie. Becca nodded to one of many workers in the kitchen as she takes off her apron. She added the coloring onto her lips before giving her sister a no or go look. Sara nodded saying she was fine before both of them left the kitchen. “Where are Claire and Katherine?” Becca asked as the cut through the courtyard. “Katherine is coming down later and Claire is with a mother working on the family lantern. They’re going to be down soon.” Katherine sighed as she patted Reggie sky blue feathers. The raven gave an unhappy caw at her as though to remind her that it was her sister’s fault that his beautiful midnight feathers were gone. “ I know Reggie. Don’t worry I’ll get her back but in till then my sweet boy. Sleep well. Mama will be back in the morning.” The raven cawed once more before Katherine placed him onto a tree that laid within the library. Claire painted the last of her family symbols onto the paper before she turned to her mother who stood close by the window. Her face was filled with worry as she overlooked the village below. Claire bit the bottom of her lip before she walked over and touched her mother’s shoulder. Ellie turned giving her daughter a small smile before hugging her and chasing some of the worries away.  _

_ The sound of Celebrations was rapid in the air and for a moment nothing could be happier at this moment. Children played in the streets while husbands and wives conversed and gave thanks to the goddess. Stands stood all along the streets filled with treats and small games decorated with white and purple flowers. And, At the center of this, all was a large beautifully colored tree ready to bloom. The tree itself nearly stood 10 meters tall and held leaves that could only be described as slivery pink. And, On each branch, nearly a dozen unbloomed flowers lay across in large clusters. Each one was a beautiful lighter shade of the leaves and for a moment under the moonlight, they seemed to reflect. Sara stood underneath helping young childern and families as they set up they’re lanterns to be released. A part of the festival were Lanterns were sent into the night filled with items of those who entered and exited the world. They were just about to lite them when the loud horn echoed through the air.  _


	3. Death Pt 1

_ Sara _

_ The people of Astral froze. A deathly silence casting over them like a shadow as the horn bellowed once more. Mothers shielded their children while Husbands told hold of their wives. Fear was palpable in the air as the sound of drums began to break through the silence. Sara was the first to move running towards the wall that surrounded their kingdom. She had never run so fast in her life as she climbed the mountain of stairs to the top. When the burst through the door the smell of war was in the air. An army of thousands stood before their kingdom as Bertin Knight lead the fray. He was dressed in the colors of his people, his head held high as his army overlooked them.  _

_ “People of Astral.” He yelled the sound of his voice to clear and loud to be reached at his distance. “ For years, You have abused my father’s kindness and found bounty on our never-ending war. But, Tonight it ends.”  _

“Sara.” At the sound of her name, She turned to catch sight of her mother standing beside her ragged and fearful. “Mother,” Sara whispered but she was cut off by the sound of her screams. She turned then and nearly broke down into a shaking mess of tears as Bertin Knight held the severed head of her father before them. 

“ _ Your king is gone. Killed by my hand. And, By the order of Me, King of Hordra I sent your people to death.”  _ There was a crack in the air before a ball of fire flew through cracking open the stone wall into a mess of burning rumble. The army roared as a thousand men rushed towards the kingdom. “Mother, We have too…” Another ball of fire flew into the destroying a chunk of wall between them and the tower. Sara screamed grabbing hold of her mother as the wall began to sway backward and into the town. Sara and her mother struggled to keep hold of one another as they flew through the air and on top of a nearby house. Both of them rolled sliding down the broken roof to the broken tarp of a station below. Sara coughed as she tried to clear the dust and smoke from her lungs. She struggled to stand as pain erupted from her ribs and left thigh. “Mother.” She cried out turning towards Queen Ellie's unconscious form. Her mother’s face was covered in soot while a trickle of blood ran along the side of her forehead in till it pooled beside her. She was unresponsive as Sara called out her name over and over shaking her with such force that her head moved side to side. 

“Mother!” She finally screamed her voice becoming an ethereal shout as she drew from the magic from within her. Queen Ellie gasped before she began to cough sporadically. Her body shaking with the force of it as she tried to clear the smoke and dust from her lungs. “Mother.” Sara cried pulling her mother close to her as she cried. “We must get them out. We must leave.” Her mother coughed pushing back her daughter as she struggled to stand. Sara could that her leg was cracked at an odd angle and for a moment concern was all she felt. “Mother. Your…” Ellie turned her head and gripped her daughter’s arm. “Get our people to the border, Sara. Get them away from here.” Ellie yelled pushing her daughter from her. “But, Claire...Katherine.” Ellie swiped her hand through the air sending a wave of hot air across Sara’s face. “I’ll get to them. Go!”Sara swallowed and nodded moving towards the door where disaster and death awaited her. 

The world had erupted into a bursting red inferno as the nearby houses broke apart as fireballs of smoldering rock broke through sending rubble and burning embers into the streets and homes of her people. She could hear the screams as the fire burned them alive consuming them. Sara held back her sobs at the sound and hurried towards the city’s courtyard where most of them had been during the festivals. When she got they’re most of them were still there trying to fight a never-ending battle between them and fire. 

“Sara.” Becca ran towards Sara her skin blistering red as it lay covered in soot and ash. “We need to get everyone to the Northern Gate. We need to get them out.” Sara yelled over the raging flame.”But, Mother, Katherine, Claire.” Sara grabbed Becca’s uninjured arm and guided her towards a group of villagers. “Mother has them! Come one!” A boom shattered the air as the house nearby erupted beside her and Becca causing them both to scream. Sara pushed her sister back separating from her as a stack of rumble fell between them. Sara scrambled to stand as she pushed herself from the broiling flame. “Go, Becca! Don’t stop.” She yelled as the flames began to close in around them. She watched as Becca called out those still in the courtyard guiding them down an alley free of flame. Sara turned searching for a way out of the far and back towards the direction leading to the northern gates. 

When a gust of moist cold air swept along her skin, Sara turned to catch sight of one of her guards as he fought a nearby flame blocking a nearby alley passage. He yelled to her then. “ My Lady… This way.” She ran watching as the flames seemed to fight back even harder and for a moment she worried if she could even make it as the flame began to grow again. She gasped jumping through the flame and into the arms of the guard. Her skin burned and pain radiated through her entire side as the fire swiped at her skin. The guard swatted at her skin as he tried to kill the flames. The impact against her sensitive skin was like a whip against wet flesh. She cried out as tears began to flow from her eyes and down her soot soaked cheeks. “It’s my lady. It’s out.” He whispered easing away from her so that she may stand on her own. “We...We must go. We to get everyone to northern gates. The guard nodded before she watched as his eyes became hazed and his body became stiff. He was telling the others of the guards most likely were to head. When his mind returned he handed her one of the swords before telling her. “ Let me lead the way, My Lady.” Sara followed behind him as he weaved through the winding alleyways of the city. 


	4. Death Pt 2

As they began to move away from the fire, the air became cooler and cleaner making it easier for Sara to breath. Her body was a lite with pain as the burns, breaks, and possible fractures of the night. And, she hopes even prayed that she might find treatment once they left the city. She wondered what her mother might do now that her father was lost. And, where they might go now that they’re kingdom was gone. Bertin would seek but destruction for them as it was his way. The sound of war drums stopped Sara and the guard in his tracks. The sound of a Horda’s war song echoed through the alleyway and chilled Sara’s bones. She and the guard crouched low beside a stone wall, the heat of it lancing her already sensitive skin. She could smell her blood in the air and as she let fear wrap around her brain so did the pain. She held her breath at the rumbling heavy-footed steps of iron clothed feet across stone streets. They waited behind the stone wall for seemed like forever before the sounds became distance and the words of Horda’s. The guard was the first to rise his body shaking like a leaf during Sliver crest. She laid a hand on his shoulder. “We must get the northern gate.” She whispered reminding the guard of their task. The guard nodded as he followed after her. The alleyways were like a crisscrossing alleyways tunnel and with the sound of Horda’s Soldier in the distances. Sara could only feel worried as they got closer to the northern gate. They were halfway there when a piercing scream stopped them in their tranks.  _ Mother! _ Sara toke off leaving the guard behind as she narrowed in on the sound. Her feet slammed against stone as she listened for her mother’s voice once more. When the shrill feminine cry echoed once more she turned running right into the city gardens and nearly cried out at the sight before her. 

Her mother lay strung up from wooden pillars. Her once beautiful gown was stained with her blood and from her distances, she could see that her mother had taken a vicious beaten. Her eye was nearly swollen shut while blood streamed from her nose and mouth. Sara covered her mouth as bile rose from the pit of her stomach. 

“Well, Look who is here...The Great Future Queen.” Sara turned to only be clipped in the head by a meaty fist. She fell hitting the ground with such force she could taste her own blood in her mouth. She groaned then screamed as someone grabbed her hair forcing her head back and her body to stand. Bertin stood before her smiling his black eyes filled with pleasure. To some, Bertin was a handsome man. He was tall nearly 6 ft with dark brown hair and a mahogany brown eyes with a strong jaw and high cheekbones. When she visiting his father’s kingdom, women flocked to see him even meet him with obsessive ferocity. Goes to show pretty faces sometimes held the most deadly of monsters. “You know you and your sister would have made such wonderful brides.” Bertin smiled as he gripped her face. His metal gloves bit into her skin making her hiss in pain. “Well, maybe you’ll make good concubines. Huh!” He laughed as roughly released her face to turn towards her mother. “I know how much your mother means to you, Lady Sara.” Two men dressed in an armor of gold walked up to her mother’s side and raised a bloody blade to her neck. They were nearly Identical if not for one’s jagged scar across his one left eye.

It was then that Sara recognized them as Bertin’s Warlords. Talos, the first general of the Horda’s army and the youngest between the two brothers and Daras, His right-hand man and older brother. Both men were fear and both men had a deep loyalty to Bertin. They used it to tilt her mother’s head up so that She might see Sara’s state. Sara felt tears bead from her eyes as she watched her mother’s head roll to the side listlessly. “Submit your kingdom! Submit me to me and unite our front so that we may rule!” He gripped her face then forcing her to look at him. “Your mother will live! Your Kingdom will live! And, you as well as your sister...will.want.for.nothing.” He kissed her then driving his tongue past her lips and down her throat. She struggled as she tried to pull her head away from his mouth. But, When he didn’t let go and the air was near gone, She did the one thing she could do to escape the situation.

She bit his tongue. 

The taste of his foul blood ran along her tongue flooding her mouth. He pulled back shouting in pain as blood spilled from his lips. Sara coughed spitting out his blood as she tried to catch her breath. “You bitch!” Her head snapped to the side as the world burst into a million colors. She groaned as the pain radiated through her face. Bertin reached then taking possession of her hair and pulled it so that she stood before her and her mother. “Daras! Talos!” 

Queen Ellie’s entire body hurt and from the feel it. She knew that she would not make the night without aid. She struggled to breathe and darkness was an overwhelming looming presence beside her. She was ready to welcome it and for a moment she was in till Bertin grabbed her daughter and proposed his so-called treaty. Her daughter's body for their kingdom’s safety. Some would have agreed and if Queen Ellie was a selfish human. She would have granted him what he wanted but...Ellie wasn’t Human and She wasn’t an Idiot. She knew that the destruction of her kingdom meant that Bertin held them in regard in such a way that they meant nothing. Her people, Her daughters would become slaves to this man and his kingdom. No, Her time had come and so had the peace for there kingdom. The time of change had near and the destiny of her daughters had begun. 

Ellie raised her head and looked towards her daughter. Her beautiful face was bruised and bloody. Her dress was torn and she could see a burn so large and bloody, Ellie knew it must have caused her great pain. And, In turn, it became her pain as tears ran down her soot-stained cheeks. “Bertin.” She called out her voice but a croak from the force that Talos, Dara’s twin brother had placed on it when she had been captured. Bertin turned then and the very sight of pride in his eyes made her enjoy what she was about to do. “ You have destroyed My kingdom. Killed my husband and forced yourself on my daughter.” The air chilled as Queen Ellie’s eyes bleed to white as a wave of magic began to envelop them. “Death would be to kind for you, King of Horda. So I curse you...I curse you until your head is presented to my children. Till Forgiveness runs through our veins. Till the Last Astral knows no fear. And, Our Land becomes our own again. May I curse you!” The men of Bertin's army stepped back in fear as a shadowy blackness rose from Queen Ellie and wrapped itself around the King. It attacked him forcing itself into his very lungs and skin in til blood from every orifice possible. The grip on Sara’s head loosens before falling away completely. She turns slightly to see the guard himself was pale and shaking with fear. He stumbled back falling into a puddle of muck and dirt before he managed to get back on his feet take off running.

Sara turned back to see that her mother was looking at her now. “No life may grow upon these lands. Only Death and Destruction! Until the Queen of our kingdom returns to our land. By the word of our goddess I command. By the word of life...I bind.” Bertin screamed calling out to his man in pure fear and pain. “ Talos! Talos, please help me!” Her mother gave her a soft smile then as she whispered

“Goodbye, my daughter. Now that I always love you” 

Daras rushed forward a cruel smile on his face as brung down his sword and severing her mother’s head from her body. Sara screamed in pain and fury as her magic erupted through bursting like a wave through the kingdom. Tears ran down her face as she crawled to her mother’s severed head and wept. Gone was the woman who raised. Gone was her Mentor. Her mother was gone. Sara wailed Bertin rolled across the ground in pain screaming “ Shut Her Up! Shut Her UP!” as the sound of her sorrow and pain buried itself in his ears deafening him. Talos whose own ears were bleeding profusely ran at her his sword drawn ready to kill. When Sara turned whispered the simple word stop. Talos, Bertin, and Daras froze in there tracks as Sara closed her mother’s eyes and stood. 

It was a moment of Cruelty as Sara looked at Talos and whispered to him. “Gut Yourself.” Talos shook his head as his own hands moved to turn the sword towards his body. Daras yelled out struggling against her spell to move towards his brother. Sara turned to him then told him in words so cold they were nearly ice to sleep. Daras fell to the floor his head cracking along the stone pavement with such force blood began to pool from his head. Sara turned back to Talos whose eyes were wide with panic and fear as his arms brought the tip of the blade to his belly. He cried as he sank the blade into his abdomen and he sobbed as he pulled it to the side. He screamed. Bertin Screamed. And, Sara Sobbed.


	5. The Woods Pt. 1

** _Becca_ **

Becca has always known herself as the weakest link within her family. Her magic wasn’t as physically as her sisters but as her mother called it, it was focal. Since she was a child, Her magic has interlocked itself with her families created a web of feeling for Becca. From this web, She could feel when her mother or father was nervous. When Sara needed a cup of tea or Katherine needed a brake from Claire. It was also from this web that she felt her sister’s deepest sorrow and her mother utter happiness. She knew from it that her mother was dead. She turned from the group of Refugees who laid huddled behind her. They hid in the nearby forest outside the northern gate that separated the neither from the border of the Astral kingdom. Most were covered in Ash and Soot but others were hurt quite badly from the flames or Bertin’s soldiers. Their kingdom was a small one but after this attack, she wondered how many had survived. A static heat ran along her back and she shivered. She hugged her waist, the feeling of the wild magic of the Neither making her feel unease. Everything was making her feel uneasy. They had never been this close to the other side before and just standing near the gates made her magic shift and grow. 

“My Lady...look ahead.” Becca's mind drew back from her thoughts and she turned towards the direction. Sara leaned against a young soldier as she walked or rather limped in there direction. Sara looked shaken and weak her usual sun-kissed skin was ashen grey and her eyes were crimson red with a mix of blood and unwept tears. She had used her magic at some point. The voice of the song. At of all of the magic in Astral, Sara’s was the most dangerous one of all. Her magic was a divine manifestation. Their mother said it was the goddess test for the kingdom or maybe a gift. Either way, Just the sound of it could break men and know that Sara had used it made her wonder who had received such a punishment. Becca rushed towards her ignoring the fear that any soldiers might be near. When she neared the soldier rose her head before quickly bowing. Becca waved her head ignoring the action to take hold of both heads. “Sara” She whispered her voice soft and light as provided some time of comfort to her sister and ease to the soldier. Bloodstained tears fell from Sara’s eyes as she reached out grabbing hold of her younger sister. She held her and for once became a shield for her. 

Becca helped her sister to the cover of the forest before she turned towards the soldier. They had taken their helmet off showing Becca they’re identity and gender. “I am glad to know you were there for her, Anatasia.” Anatasia Beckham bowed causing her Amburn colored hair to fall forward and cover her right eye. She was a Chromium, an Astral born with two different colored eyes. One was an emerald green like her mother while the other was a golden brown. It was said that the goddess gave humanity Chromiums so that we might see the danger in the world. To Astral, They were unsettling but Sara had said she found them compelling. Her skin was covered in soot and ash but underneath she could see Anatasia’s sun-kissed skin. She was about the same height as Sara and had been born with a petite body. “I found her in the courtyard along...along with the queen, My lady.” Becca closed her eyes and nodded before laying a hand on the girl's face. “ I know. Was there any sign of my sisters? Katherine? Claire?” Anatasia shook her head and looked towards the woods were a group of survivors huddles over Sara’s weakened form. She guided Becca to a hidden corner of the woods hiding them both from prying eyes. “They seemed to have done a blitz attack, My lady. They stormed the town and the castle at the same time. When I went in search of your sisters, I found only carnage. But, I did not find they’re bodies” Becca closed her eyes and tried to hold back her emotions. “So, they could have been taken. I do not know your Ladyship. But, I do know that I’ve never seen so much death and destruction. They’re rounding up the survivors.” Becca’s brows furrowed as she asked “ Why would they do that? Hodra, Never take Survivors.” Her stomach began to twist in fear. What could Bertin possibly be doing? Anatasia looked towards the groups of Survivors as Becca’s mind wondered. “Was my mother? Is she here?” She asked her voice shaky almost nervous now. Becca turned back towards her and nodded. “She came with your brothers. We...We have found your father in the group but there is hope.” Anatasia nodded swallowing before turning her head towards the darkness of the forest. “What must we do now? Bertin’s army is everywhere. I think the only reason they haven’t stormed the woods is because of fear.” A low rumble echoed through the darkness making Becca smile. “I might it did that to make a point,” Anatasia said dryly. Becca let out a small soft laugh before she sighed. “ That Fear is to be our Salvation. We must keep any survivors in the woods in till Sara awaken. I have no idea what our mother held in her mind when she sent us here but it seemed in any best interest for now for us to get some rest and treat the injured.” Anatasia nodded before turning towards the burning city with a heavy look of pain and sadness. She closed her eyes for a moment before leaving Becca to watch over the burning embers of their once beautiful home. 


End file.
